Logan and His Ace
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: How I envision things! Post Gilmore Girls: A Year In Life! Please if you have not watch it please don't read until you do. I don't want to spoil anything for you! I do not own Gilmore Girls!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warning! If you have not watched Gilmore Girls: A Year In the Life please do not read this story as I don't want to spoil it for you! You have been warned! I am not happy about the way they wrote Rory and Logan's storyline so I'm going to write my version! In my honest opinion, out of all her boyfriends Logan was the best because he pushed her to be her best and was her biggest fan and support. I do not own Gilmore Girls! Note: I added to what I posted earlier so some of it you have read before.**

A disheveled and very upset Rory reaches for her phone and tries to remember an old, familiar number. After a few failed attempts she calls the correct number and hears a familiar voice.

"Hello darling."

Trying to form the words to speak she starts: "Finn, where is he? I know you know."

She could hear Finn sigh sympathetically. "He's in Vegas love but please don't drive yourself to the airport he would never forgive me if something happened to you." Finn pleaded as he heard her sobs begin. "I will come get you and drive you to the airport. I'll be there in a hour."

Rory let her phone drop to the carpet as sobs over took her body. Her world as she knew it was forever changed. The glue of her family, the level headed one, the peacekeeper had left her and her family. She felt a sense of emptiness in her life. A gaping hole that seemed to triple in size with each passing minute. She felt herself get lost in the song that started to play.

 _I'm here again_

 _A thousand miles away from you_

 _A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

 _I tried so hard_

 _Thought I could do this on my own_

 _I've lost so much along the way_

Meanwhile in Vegas….

Logan picks up the New York Times outside his door and as his heart sinks he sighs. On the front page was a big article about the late, great, Richard Gilmore.

"Oh Ace." He says to himself as he dials a number.

"Hello." Colin answered.

"Where is she?"

"She is on her way to you. Finn is driving her to the airport as we speak.

"Thanks man I appreciate it."

"We will always have your and Rory's back."

The two chatted for a bit longer and then Logan waited for his Ace to arrive.

It felt like an eternity to Logan. He tried to distract his mind but with each passing hour he became more impatient until finally while pacing the floor for what felt like the hundredth time he heard a knock at his door. He was surprised when he opened the door to not only see Rory but Finn as well. Finn placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"Sorry mate I could not leave her alone in the state she was in."

While his words registered with Logan he couldn't take his eyes off Rory. To see his Ace like this broke his heart. She was pale, thinner than usual, dark circles under her eyes, fresh mascara stains ran down her cheeks. Rory heard soft music playing as her eyes met with Logan's.

 _Then I'll see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole._

As Finn quickly moved from her side and told Logan he'd be in his room if he needed him. Logan quickly picked her up and carried her inside. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and let fresh tears start to fall. He gently and protectively carried her across the room to the couch and sat down. Rory felt Logan wrap her in a warm, tight embrace. She almost instantly felt the tension leave her body. She felt Logan run a soothing hand down her back while his other hand ran through her hair. She felt his warm breath hit her ear.

"Talk to me Ace." He whispered.

He waited for a response and when she still silent he gently continued.

"If you don't want to talk right now will you nod your head if I ask a question?"

Logan felt her nod her head yes against his chest.

"Knowing you the way I do I'm going to bet that you were the strong one for everyone and the only time you let your guard down is when you were/are alone?"

Logan felt her nod yes. He also noticed how little she moved in his arms and that scared him a little. Holding in her emotions and lack of eating was never a good thing for his girl.

"Rory?"

She heard the question and concern in his voice as he said it causing her to make eye contact with him.

"How long has it been since you ate anything?"

Opening her mouth to speak for the first time in hours she started: "A couple of days." She declared as she quickly looked away from his widening eyes.

He raised her chin up until their eyes met again as he leaned in until their foreheads touched.

"Ace" he began whispering. "I know the last few weeks have been hell but you need to take care of yourself."

He kissed her forehead as he finished. Logan felt her squirm a little in his embrace.

She raised up a little to make eye contact with him.

"I know…. It's just my world got turned upside down and everyone was in need of support so I put myself in survival mode and made sure everyone and everything was taken care of."

"Except for yourself."

"Yes."

"Let me take care of you. First things first we need to get you some food and we can talk as long and as much as you want" He stated gently. Logan felt her bury her head in his chest.

 **AN: I hope everyone likes the story. I personally was not a fan of what they did to Rory and Logan! It was almost like they turned them into Lorelai/Christopher/Luke when in all honesty Rory and Logan's relationship was always more mature and stable. It was like each one had other people who in my opinion they did not love so why couldn't they just write that they broke up with the others and lived happily ever after?**

 **The song is called Pieces by Red. I thought it was fitting not only for Rory's grief but also as a way to signify what they have missed about each other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry for the lack of dialogue so far but I thought it was important to show Rory's grief in a different way besides just talking it out and being magically better after the talk. I do not own Gilmore Girls!**

As Rory became more comfortable in Logan's embrace she found herself only half listening as he ordered her food. As Logan hung up the phone he noticed her breathing had evened out. Logan smiled slightly.

"That's my girl rest Ace" he stated as he gently kissed her on the top of her head. The next thing Rory remembered was being woke up by Logan's gentle kisses on her cheek.

"Hey you" She responded as she opened her eyes.

As she sat up Logan presented her with a plate of food which consisted of a cheeseburger and fries.

"Please eat something" He stated with pleading eyes.

Rory picked up a French fry and tore it in half. She put half in her mouth and half back on the plate.

He put her plate down on the table as he sat down next to her. Placing a hand on each cheek he leaned in close to her. She could feel his warm breath against her face.

"Ace." He began in a whispered tone. "I love you and I will help you through this every step of the way but you have to help me out a little by starting to do again the things that living requires like eating."

As he leaned over to get her plate and put it beside him he felt her climb back into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck as she locked eyes with him.

"I love you." Rory whispered. "How do I do this?" she replied as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Logan sighed slightly as he wiped her tears and kissed her forehead gently.

"One day at a time, one moment at a time. I know you are in a lot of pain but in order to allow yourself to heal you have to allow yourself to grieve. I'm here together we can do this I promise."

Rory leaned up to kiss Logan softly on the lips. For the first time in weeks she felt something she had not felt in a long time. She deepened the kiss slightly and as she did she felt Logan hold her tighter.

Pulling back she started: "I don't feel as empty or alone now."

"You aren't. I'm here. I will always be here."

"Thank you for always being my hero."

Logan fed Rory her food until the majority of it was gone.

"Is it sitting the stomach ok?"

"So far so good" she replied giving him a thumbs up.

"I feel like my entire body hurts. I need a shower."

"How about a bath?" he asked kissing her forehead.

Rory looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"That sounds even better."

"Give me a few minutes."

Fifteen minutes later Rory was getting in the hot bath that Logan had ran for her. She let her very tense, tired muscles relax in the water. She took in her view. There were probably a dozen candles lit around the bathroom with a scent of lavender in the air. She felt a sense of peace in the candle lit room. _Damn, it's been a long day…correction long week._ She thought to herself. As Rory laid her head on the back of the tub she felt Logan come up behind her.

"Let me take care of you" he whispered.

She felt him take the clip out of her hair and proceed to wet her hair with a cup of water. He then gently in a massaging manner washed her hair. After rinsing it with the same cup and allowing a large bowl to catch the water and shampoo she raised up and looked at him. She reached out her hand for his. Taking her hand he slowly climbed in the tub behind her. Rory felt Logan wrap his arms around her. She turned her head to look at him.

"I couldn't save him" she echoed as tears welled up in her eyes.

 **AN: I hope you are enjoying the story. Let me know what you think** **More to come!**


End file.
